


Two Fantasies

by mescalinen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blowjobs, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mescalinen/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: Tord bakes lava cakes for him and Tom. As they both stuff themselves with the dessert, it begins playing into their likewise kinks.





	Two Fantasies

      Tom emerged from his room looking pretty wasted. Though, in reality, he really wasn’t. He had actually been clean from being the slightest way drunk for the past five years. A new year’s resolution, you see. Immediately Tom could smell something baking. The living room air was thick with a strong, almost oily scent of chocolate. The scent being so bittersweet and rich, Tom could practically taste it.  
      It took him a moment to realize who was in charge of it. He walked over to the kitchen, where, if he didn’t enjoy the taste of chocolate as much as he did, he probably would’ve suffocated.  
      His roommate, Tord, was leaned against the counter, scrolling his phone with his thumb. Tom walked closer. Beads of sweat made their way on Tom’s chin and forehead; the kitchen was not only deadly of the deliciously dangerous scent, but also felt as hot as the room of the Devil himself.  
      Tord looked up from his phone. His face was shiny, making him look like he had been coated with spray-on cooking oil. But, really, it was the sweat. He had been here for over an hour preparing and baking.  
Tord smiled warmly at Tom, putting his phone down.

  
“You like lava cake?” he asked.

  
      Tom nodded quickly. He not only liked lava cake, he absolutely adored it. He loved the way the eggs and flour made the melted chocolate inside the cake lose its viscosity, making it thick and so, so rich and dense. It would be no longer describable as completely liquid at that point.  
      Tord wiped his forehead and clicked a button on the stove to check how much time was left. Tom’s eyes followed, and he noticed the tiny screen portray 00:04. 

Four minutes. He could wait.

      The only thing that made Tom hesitant was his current weight and body. His shoulders were large and he had pretty muscled arms, but his stomach bulged out where it shouldn’t. His jawline, once sharp and visible, was softened, making his face more oval.

      Tord, on the other hand, seemed to preffer this type of body. He would always talk to Tom about current male body standards and how much he dissagreed with them. Tom couldn’t say he agreed. He would gladly say yes to a way to make himself more fit.  
      Tord was also fairly skinnier than Tom and a bit taller, but not quite matching the standards either. That didn’t bother him as much as it bothered Tom, though. Tord would always compliment Tom’s body and shape, in a good way. He was far more open about his prefferences than Tom. It wasn’t that Tord was an extrovert, no. He simply never felt shame in anything he’d like.  
      When commented on about this, Tord would usually say something like - “if I fell in love with a corpse, I would make love to it and tell the world about it the next day.” - Tord, of course, didn’t mean that seriously, he just wanted to make it obvious how little shits he gave about other people’s opinions on him.

      So back to the kitchen. Tord had left to wash his face while Tom stood impatiently next to the oven. He couldn’t resist clicking the timer button. 00:02.

Two minutes. Could he wait?

      Tom rushed to take two small plates, placing them on the counter. He then took the two oven mittens and placed them nearby.  
      Tord walked over, face shining, this time from cold water and not sweat.  
   

“I think all that oil transferred to my face,” Tord muttered, rubbing his oily nose.  
     

“There’s a cleanser thing in the bottom drawer in the small bathroom,” Tom mumbled, eyes on the oven.

“Oh, alright,” Tord hurried away.

  
      A few seconds after Tord left, the timer began beeping repeatedly. Tom threw on the mittens, opened the oven, and within five seconds the cakes were on the plates. The lava cakes were still in their ceramic bowls. Tord had said that that would make them keep the heat longer and no liquid cake would go to waste as it usually did when placed directly on a plate after being taken out of the oven.  
      Tom grabbed two long ice-cream spoons. Speaking of ice-cream, Tom rushed to open the freezer. Meat, frozen berries, ice cubes. But no ice-cream. Muttering, Tom closed the freezer. When he turned, Tord was already there.

“Oooh, finally done!” Tord rubbed his palms together.

  
      Each of them took their plates and carried to the couch. Tom turned the lights off and set out on a hunt for soda while Tord was searching for a movie.  
      Back at the living room, both of them were sat. The movie had begun.  
      Tom took a spoonful of the crust and thick, liquid chocolate. As his tongue first touched it, the rich taste of the molten cake buzzed through him. He swallowed. The cake travelled gracefully from his throat to his stomach. It settled so warm and nice, he had to take a moment before taking another spoonful.

      Tord was loudly chewing the edges, the sound of his spoon audibly clanking against the ceramic. He always rushed through food, a habit which Tom never understood. Tom preffered to indulge in dessert and meals. There was nothing as good as a well and proffessionally prepared meal to Tom. No wonder he wasn’t in the best shape. Not that it was too bad.

      When Tom was on his fourth spoonful, Tord was already halfway through the cake, which was impressive, since the portions he made were at least four times larger than the ones that were served in restaurants.

  
“Tord, your baking skills are a gift from God, I tell you,” Tom mumbled through a full mouth of the dessert.

“Awe, I just put a lot of heart into it, ya know?”

  
“Heart or not, this is fucking amazing,” Tom said after swallowing the cake he had in his mouth.

  
      Tom reached down to grab the glass bottle of soda. As he drank it, he could feel his stomach distend slightly, but it wasn’t what you’d typically call a bloat. He rubbed his stomach.  
      Tom wasn’t even hungry, he ate Tord’s dessert simply for the pleasure he recieved when he did so. Tom brought the soda bottle back to his lips and took two gulps. He lowered it back down. His stomach wasn’t too happy about it. He could feel it gurgle.  
      Suddenly there was a loud clank. Tom turned and saw Tord’s plate on the floor.

  
“You finished already?” Tom’s eyes widened in surprise.

  
“Yep,” Tord hiccuped and leaned back, arms crossed behind his head.

  
      Tom’s gaze idly travelled to Tord’s middle, which was visibly distended, making Tord’s shirt rise up slightly. Only a little bit. Tord’s belly was visibly pressured against his pants, but it didn’t seem too tight. Tom averted his gaze back to the screen of the television.  
      His eyes were glued to the tv, but his mind was elsewhere. He wondered if he could make his belly like that.  
      Tom never had a bloated stomach, because he always ate so slowly. But how bad it would be to get one?

Well, it was time to find out.  
Tom took a big spoonful, and, one after another, quickly began devouring the dessert. This unusual behaviour even seemed to catch Tord’s eye, for he turned his head and was looking at Tom oddly.  
      With each few spoonfulls, Tom could feel his belly bulge out slightly further.  
      It churned and gurgled in a way that made Tom feel odd. What was the word? Excited? Uncomfortable? Or maybe he felt aroused by the realization and thought of the current situation.  
     

      Tom placed the empty plate on the floor, which took some effort kneeling down with his gut jutting out.  
      Tom’s pants felt extremely tight from his stomach and he figured he looked pregnant from the side.

  
“Holy shit, Tom,” Tord leaned forward and placed a brave hand on Tom’s belly.

  
“Fuck-“ Tom groaned, finding it hard to breathe.

  
      This wasn’t the best feeling. But it certainly wasn’t the worst.  
      Tom’s cheeks burned when Tord began rubbing and massaging his stomach.

  
“Does that feel better?” Tord whispered, leaning closer.

  
      Tom hiccuped as his belly gurgled and churned. He felt so stuffed and... fat. Something he rarely felt while eating.

  
“Mhm-“ Tom squirmed. He could almost moan from what Tord was doing. But he couldn’t, not in front of Tord.

  
“Down it with your drink,” Tord urged, getting Tom’s soda from the floor and giving it to him.

  
      Tom took the soda can and began drinking it. His stomach swelled bigger, growling from the needless amount forced inside it. His pants felt as if they’d tear any moment. He took big, audible gulps.

      Tord watched him, flushed. He continued rubbing circles on Tom’s stomach, urging him to finish the soda bottle. He couldn’t deny what a turn-on this was: Tom being so stuffed full of food. That was the true reason he enjoyed cooking - he loved seeing Tom eat, but it wasn’t something he could ever voice.  
      Tord always wished for something like this. For him to stuff Tom so big and full. He wanted to see Tom in a confusion of pain and arousement. You could say he was a sadist, but he would never wish to harm Tom.

      Tom pushed the bottle away and leaned back, breathing heavily.

  
“You’re so fucking beautiful like this,“ Tord murmured. God, how long he had wanted to say this.

  
      Tom huffed a laugh, still breathing funny.  
      Tord buried his nose into Tom’s neck, still massaging Tom’s painful stomach.  
      Tom was too tired to protest, so he just went with it. Not that he didn’t enjoy this.

  
“So stuffed and full,” Tord kept murmuring, squeezing Tom’s belly.

  
“Shit, Tord-“ Tom gasped for air. He felt his pants getting far too tight. Not at his belt, but lower. He realized he was hardening.

  
“Mmm.“ Tord hummed.

      His hand snaked down to Tom’s jeans. He undid the button and unzipped them.  
     Tom sighed with relief as his belly was freed.  
      Tord rubbed on top of Tom’s crotch so, so gently.

  
“Are you turned on by this?” Tord whispered into Tom’s neck.

  
      Tom groaned for an answer as Tord pressed his hand harder.

  
“You’re not much better,” Tom huffed. He could feel Tord’s erection poking his thigh.

  
“That’s no surprise, you’re so—“ Tord squeezed Tom’s clothed hard-on, “—hot.”

  
      Tom moaned with pleasure. With one hand Tord was rubbing his belly, and with the other his crotch.

“You didn’t finish-“ Tom gasped.

  
“Hm?”

  
“Your drink. Finish it.”

  
      Tord glanced at the soda and paused his current action, picking it up.

  
“Hmph.”

  
      He began drinking, one hand on his belly.  
      Tom watched Tord’s belly swell gradually. He watched the way it pushed at Tord’s pants, growing to its maximum.  
      Tord threw the can away as he finished. He looked over at Tom.

  
“Do you like it?” he huffed, cheeks tinted pink, hand circling his own belly.

  
      Tom grinned for an answer. Tord moved closer to Tom, leaning on Tom’s side. He could feel his belly gurgle and slosh side to side from the amount of liquid in it.  
      Tord slowly moved himself onto Tom’s lap, facing him. His middle pushed against Tom’s.  
      Tom craddled Tord’s hips with his arms. He rubbed Tord’s thin thighs, grinning at him. Tord shuddered at the way Tom moved his hands. It almost felt as if they were snakes.  
      Tord grinded himself against Tom. He had to. He groaned at the contact of their clothed dicks, burrying his face in Tom’s collarbone.

  
“Look at you, commie,” Tom purred.

  
      Tord shuddered a moan. His hands were all over Tom’s belly.  
      Suddenly Tom pushed him onto the side of the couch, so Tord lay on his back. Tom moved on top of him. He drove his hips against Tord’s repeatedly.

  
“Mm-mmh-” Tord bit his hand, trying to contain any noise he made.

      His cheeks burned painfully. Tom’s bloated stomach pushed harshly against his. He felt so hot, sweat pouring. Tord came from this alone.

  
“God, Tom-!” he moaned, grasping Tom’s hips.

  
      Tom brought his movements to a stop.

  
“Cumming already?” he teased.

  
      Tord shuddered, leg muscles twitching. Tom lowered himself so his face was at Tord’s crotch. The cum was seeping through his pants, leaving a dark stain.  
      Tom grinned as he unzipped Tord’s pants and freed his wet, overstimulated dick. To Tom’s surprise, it was already hard again.  
Tord shuddered.  
      Tom put his mouth over the tip of it, tongue grazing over it.  
      Tord immediately reacted, moaning and bucking his hips - a movement which forced his cock deeper into Tom’s mouth. Tom continued sucking, slightly biting. It drove Tord crazy.  
      Tord’s right hand was tangled in Tom’s hair whilst his left hand was all over Tom’s back, rubbing and scratching.  
      Tom pulled away from Tord’s cock audibly, making the member twitch from the loss.  
      Tord moaned in dissaproval.

  
“Why’d you stop?” he gasped.

  
“I’m bored. Wanna see you beg,” Tom announced.

  
“A funny way to- to busy yourself with,” Tord swallowed hard, squirming uncomfortably.

  
“Hmm.” Tom placed one thumb over the slit of Tord’s cock.

  
“Oh- mhph-“ Tord bucked his hips, “fuck- Tom, please. I need this so bad, please, touch me- ah!” Tord was interrupted by Tom beginning to suck on his cock again.

  
“That was good enough,” Tom mumbled through a mouthful of dick.  
     

      He moved his head along with the sucking. His teeth grazed against the skin, making Tord hiss.

  
“Tom- Tom, I’m gonna cum again,” Tord warned him, breathing heavily.  

      Tom lifted his head away from Tord’s dick.

  
“Damn, you’re weak,” he grunted, sitting up and beginning to tug down his pants and boxers. His cock sprang up.

  
      Tord followed after Tom, pushing down his pants and underwear to his knees.

  
“You need preparation?” Tom asked, spitting on his hand and lubing himself.

  
      Tord shook his head. It was a risk, but he needed this orgasm so badly that he didn’t care.

  
“Hmph. If you say so.”

  
      Tom leaned down on top of Tord again, his belly pushing against his chest.  
      Tord shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as Tom inserted his dick in.

  
“You okay down there?” Tom patted Tord’s belly.

  
“Perfe-e-ct.”

  
      At that, Tom began moving his hips in a rhythm, shamelessly thrusting into Tord.

  
“Oh- oh. Fuck!” Tord gasped.

  
“Jesus Christ, Tord, you sound like a virgin,” Tom grunted through his thrusts.

  
“Not my fault my body’s se-senseti-i-ve.”

  
      Tom thrusted faster and faster, until he felt that warmth building up inside him. A warmth that resulted in the best orgasm he could ever recall having. Tord had come too, cueued right after Tom.  
      Even Tom couldn’t help but moan.  
      They stayed like this for a while until Tom pulled out. Then the two switched places. Tom lay on his back, Tord on top of him, exhausted.

“Stuffed full of cake, and now full of my cum,” Tom cackled.

  
“Shut up!”


End file.
